1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multi-output monolithic device, and particularly to a multi-output monolithic IC device for the communication of the network, in which the plurality of output port will not switch from "0" to "1" or from "1" to "0" simultaneously.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a networking IC is designed based on ANSI standard, wherein a single port pseudo random generator is just suitable for an IC device with a single output port. Therefore, as to a multi-output port IC device, a simultaneous switch output (SSO) of the plurality of ports can not only be avoided but also be overcome. Since the out of the plurality ports of a multi-output port monolithic IC device switch simultaneously whatever from "0" to "1" or from "1" to "0" (that is SSO), more power will be consumed, resulting in noises created inside the chip and errorous operations. In order to resolve the above-mentioned problem in the prior art, the number of grounding points of the IC device are increased, namely increasing Vcc and V.sub.G to reduce noises caused by SSO. However, this method will also increase the number of pins on the IC device, resulting in increasing cost and excessive volume of the IC device.